Dark Lugiel
is the main villain of the Ultraman Ginga Series. Before the airing of the series he was rumored to be the revived form of Alien Empera, revived by Armored Darkness, who served to gather Data from his many hosts and masters and those who fought him, ending with Belial and Zero. Following this rumor, the revived emperor's form was said to be due to either the data on numerous Ultras used to revive him, or because he merged with Zero's and Belial's Spark Dolls. At the moment there is no credibility to these rumors. Subtitle: History Ultraman Ginga Using the Darkness Spark, Dark Lugiel transformed every Ultra, Alien, Monster, and Choju into a Spark Doll. Even the appearance of Ultraman Ginga and his Ginga Spark was not enough to stop him and the Ultra was also turned into a doll. However, Lugiel is later heard despising the Ultra when he sensed his inevitable return, heavily implying he did not leave the battle unscathed. As a result, he has his subordinate Alien Valky go to Earth with Dark Dummy Sparks and Monster/Alien Spark Dolls and give them to corrupt minded individuals, most likely to cause chaos. The exact reason for this is unknown but it seems the Darkness Spark gains power from use of the Dark Dummy Sparks. The rest of the Spark Dolls are kept by him on shelves in a dark, eerie room (later revealed to be Kyoko Shirai's room in Furoboshi Elementary School.) Alien Valky also reports back to him from time to time, usually about Ultraman Ginga who he seems to fear and loathe, most likely due to their previous battle. His plan is unknown, but he has commented that 'he' (most likely refering to Ginga) has yet to fully awaken. For some reason, every time a Dark Dummy Spark is used, the light on the Darkness Spark glows. After Tomoya switches sides and save Hikaru after their battle, Dark Lugiel sends Tiga Dark to punish him and kill Hikaru. However, even when Tiga Dark grows Alien Valky to assist Tiga Dark, both still defeated by combined effort of Ginga and Jean-nine. Dark Lugiel later sent out Alien Icarus to attack Hikaru's friends, but the new agent also failed. However, Alien Icarus anticipated it its defeat and fought using multiple Spark Dolls and even Ultra Living itself, creating Tyrant to fght Hikaru who had become Ultraman Tiga. However the timely arrival of Jean-nine ensured his defeat. Afterwards, Dark Lugiel summoned Dark Zagi, and Hikaru transformed into Ginga to fight what was Noa's archenemy, defeating him after a collision of their signature rays. Lugiel later retrieved, Zagi's doll, knowing he could not control the Dark Ultra ,he would not allow Hikaru to possess such power. Dark Lugiel soon sent out Alien Nackle Gray as his newest agent. It was revealed in the latest episode that Dark Lugiel had been in possession of Kyoko Shirai's body the enitre time. When the first Ginga Shrine was burnt down, the principal grabbed hold of the Darkness Spark, unaware of its nature and Dark Lugiel, took advantage of the turbulent emotions in her heart, having been driven to depression by news that the elementary school was to be closed down, took control of her. From time to time he fully seized control to perform his dark deeds. Finally, Hotsuma Raido confronted her and told her of her actions controlled by the darkness, to her great distress. Hotsuma then proceeded to purge Dark Lugiel's essence out of her and after some struggling he managed to force the Darkness Spark out of her and make it disappear, seemingly freeing Kyoko of Dark Lugiel. However Hotsuma's efforts appear to have been for naught, for soon Dark Lugiel managed to revive himself fully, forcing the principal to summon him, and destroyed the school altogether. Hikaru transformed into Ginga to face his archenemy, but was soundly beaten after having his rise interrupted. Just when all seemed to be lost, Taro managed to regain his full size and rose to challenge Dark Lugiel. Both Dark Lugiel and Taro are evenly matched. However, Taro shields himself from Dark Lugiel's attacks in order to revive Ginga, resulting in Taro being defeated by Dark Lugiel. The villain was shocked to see Ginga revived again. The two then transform their Sparks into an energy ance and took their battle to the moon. At the climax, Dark Lugiel fires the Darkness Special Beam, while Ginga uses Ginga Especially. Despite the beams being evenly matched, Ginga charges Ginga Especially to full power, overpowering Dark Lugiel and thereby defeating him. After Dark Lugiel was defeated, all of the Spark Dolls are presumed to have returned to their universe. Powers and Abilities *'Darkness Spark': The Darkness Spark is the dark counterpart of the Ginga Spark wielded by the villain of the Ultraman Ginga Series. It is said to be an object of Legend in the Land of Light by Ultraman Taro, who described it as having the power to "halt the progress of living beings" as represented in its power to turn beings into Spark Dolls. **'Spark Doll Transformation': Dark energies from the Darkness Spark to transform any being, be they alien, monster or even Ultra, into a Spark Doll. It is described as 'stopping the time of a lifeform' After being revived Dark Lugiel attemted to 'stop the time' of all life on Earth but was intterupted. **'Dark Live': Like the Ginga and Dark Dummy Sparks, the Darkness Spark can perform a dark form of Ultra Live called Dark Live, with presumably any Spark Doll. Unlike the Dummy Sparks and seemingly the Ginga Spark, he can free a being from their Spark Doll form permanently. Not only that, the Dark Lived being also move with their own consciousness, albeit still loyal to Dark Lugiel itself. It also can make an Ultra's Spark Doll being Dark Lived into the dark version of themselves. **'Energy Trident': Dark Lugiel can use his powers to create a dark reddish Energy Trident. **'Dark Dummy Sparks': The Dark Spark has some unknown relation to the Dark Dummy Spark, which are pale imitations to it. When one is active the red stone on it can be seen glowing. Presumably they all come from the Darkness Spark. ***'Increase in Power': It was stated by Ginga that everytime someone Dark Lives using a Dummy Spark, Dark Lugiel grows in power. *'Possession': Dark Lugiel can forcibly take control of another person who holds the Darkness Spark. *'Dark Energy Beam (Name Unknown)': Dark Lugiel can fire a blast of dark energy from the Darkness Spark. It is strong enough to cancel out the Storium Ray. *'Dark Energy Bolts (Name Unknown)':Dark Lugiel can fire multiple energy dark bolts from the orb in his chest. It easily destroyed Ultraman Taro's energy shield when combined with the dark energy beam. *'Remote Manipulation':Even when Dark Lugiel transformed into a giant, he could control Kyoko Shirai using his Darkness Spark. *'Darkness Special Beam (Name Unknown)':Dark Lugiel most powerful attack, Dark Lugiel can charge a spiral galaxy similar to how Ginga charged his Ginga especially.But this beam is slightly weaker than Ginga's. Dark Spark Modes.png|Darkness Spark Dark Energies.jpg|Spark Doll Transformation Ultra Live.jpg|Dark Live Summondark.JPG|Energy Trident 994373 10202788495934623 1197757320 n.jpg|Possession Dark Beam.jpg|Energy Beam Energy Dark Bolts.jpg|Dark Energy Bolts Host Controlling.jpg|Remote Manipulation Darkness Special Beam.jpg|Darkness Special Beam imagesaa oasis,.jpg|Dark Spark Lance Gallery Ginga_Villain_Promo.jpg DARK_Spark_Held.png|Dark Lugiel(while he possed Kyoko Shirai) holding the Darkness Spark darkergale_fullbody_scan.jpg Ginga_Rugeil_Clash_scan.jpg 1468667_480369965416200_1302090190_n.jpg|A close up look of Dark Lugiel's face Ultraman_Ginga_New_Episode_on_November_2013.jpeg|Dark Lugiel appeared on the Ginga Poster, the final villain of Ultraman Ginga series. 1463653 477357825717414 2030996562 n.jpg|Dark Lugiel finally appeared in Ultraman Ginga 1475922_487499461369917_1475322046_n.jpg|Dark Lugiel, having finally appeared in front of Hikaru, the last battle 1467480_487499188036611_1152879048_n.jpg|Dark Spark opening Dark Lugiel face imagejssjsjjsdjdjdj.jpg|Dark Lugiel prepares to summon the Energy Trident from the Darkness Spark. 1465233_491170401002823_800949813_n.jpg 1497771_491206597665870_1253424652_n.jpg|Dark Lugiel and Ginga potraying infront of Ginga latest DVD Blu-Ray episode 1471277 491172644335932 500050976 n.jpg 1499463 491170911002772 1045791018 n.jpg 20131219073517c03.jpg|Dark Lugiel artwork for Ultraman Ginga. img_1542008_64470628_3.jpg img_1542008_64470628_6.jpg 1511270 492171550902708 1519003020 n.jpg 1525007 491826044270592 963682710 n.jpg 1488836 491824794270717 1400431462 n.jpg|Dark Lugiel kick Ginga Dark Lugeil.Own edit..jpg|Dark Lugiel Dark-Lugiel 2.jpg Dark-Lugiel-Ultraman-Ginga.jpg Ginga vs Daek Lugiel.jpg|Dark Lugiel vs Ginga. 250px-Darker_Gale_(Messy).png Merchandise Rugiel_Toy_Scans.jpg Darker_Gale_Doll.jpg Ultra-Egg Dark Lugiel.jpg|Ultra-Egg Dark Lugiel 185px-MSjZSRH8M_7MpIb-t4nVFwQ.jpg|Dark Lugiel Spark Doll Trivia *Dark Lugiel's voice actor is Tomokazu Sugita, who ironically, also voiced Ultraman Ginga. *The sound effect when Lugiel fires the energy blasts from his chest is the sound made by several Space Beasts from Ultraman Nexus, mainly Pedoleon. *It is suspected by fans that Dark Lugiel may be some form of dark Ultra, given his similarities to Ginga and the fact that his name begins with Dark, something previosly only seen with dark Ultras (Dark Zagi, Dark Faust, Dark Mephisto). External links *http://wiki.livedoor.jp/ebatan/d/%A5%C0%A1%BC%A5%AF%A5%EB%A5%AE%A5%A8%A5%EB * Category:Ultraman Ginga kaijiu Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Characters Category:Final Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen